


The Honeymoon Binder

by tei



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei
Summary: Holt didn't get the job. Jake and Amy have been following the binder.





	The Honeymoon Binder

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting hopefully for my jossing :D

Jake and Amy had been following the binder assiduously. 

Back in their hotel room, stuffed with grilled romaine salad (Amy) and plain pasta with butter (Jake) from the fancy restaurant down the street, Jake was flipping through some of the more well-thumbed sections as Amy had already started divesting herself of clothing. 

“There’s a secondary tab here…” Jake turned to the first page of the next tab, and grinned at the title. “Ah— Dirty Talk, section C, subheading a, ‘Fantasy names.’” He began scanning the list. 

Amy froze, her panties halfway down her thighs. “I— I dunno. I mean, I didn’t really put all that much work into that section Maybe we just— shouldn’t use them.”

Jake looked up, incredulous. “Okay, for starters, I know how much time you spent on this binder, and I have a _really_ hard time believing this was the one section you skimped on. And besides—“ he glanced down— “you wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to give the orders, would you, _Captain?_ ”

Amy tucked her knees into her chest uncomfortably. “Please don’t call me that.”

Jake reeled. “I— what? Okay, I won’t if you don’t want me to, but Ames, since when?”

She shrugged. “I haven’t earned it.”

“And I haven’t earned the title of ‘good boy,’ at least not with what we’ve been up to recently, but that doesn’t mean you can’t say it in bed.”

“Maybe I never will,” said Amy. “What if— what if talking about how much you want it, jinxes it?”

Jake shook his head in confusion. “Amy, that’s crazy. You’re the best cop I know. You’re going to make Captain one day.”

There was a long pause.

“And Holt is the best Captain I know,” said Amy finally, “but that wasn’t enough for him to make Commissioner.”

Jake stared for a moment, then closed the binder and set it aside. “You’re upset about Holt?” he said. “Amy— he seemed fine. He’s going to be alright. He’ll be sad for a while, and then he’ll get over it. Anyway, this just means we get to keep him as Captain.”

Amy’s hands balled into fists, and she shook her head. “I know,” she said, “but it’s not about him. It’s not _fair._ He should have gotten the job.”

Jake shrugged. “Life’s not fair. He knows that.”

“So then, wouldn’t it also not be _fair_ if I never made Captain?”

Jake let out a long breath. Abandoning any immediate thoughts of the Sex Stuff tab, he pulled his legs in so he was sitting cross-legged facing Amy. 

“Yeah,” he said, thinking out loud, “that wouldn’t be fair. You’re right.”

Amy just stared glumly, wide eyes shiny with tears that weren’t quite ready yet.

“What sucks the most about Holt not getting the job,” Jake said, “is how many people were rooting for him. We all wanted him to get the job, even though it meant he would have to leave the nine-nine. That’s how much respect we all have for him.”

Amy nodded, and the tears started slipping down her face silently. 

“John Kelly— nobody was in his corner the way we were in Holt’s. They didn’t vote for Kelly because they wanted him as commissioner. They voted for him because they couldn’t be arsed to have anyone else.” He drummed his fingers on the duvet. “Kind of a shitty way to get a new job, though.” 

Amy sniffed. “Is this going to be a speech about how the respect of your peers and subordinates is more important than getting promoted?”

“Maybe. Yeah, okay, it is. But maybe it’s also a speech about— about the fact that I’m the one about to give it to you? About how I wouldn’t have been able to even have this conversation, pre-Holt?” 

Jake smiled tentatively, and gave a feeble robot impression. “Meep. Morp. Zeep… Amy.” She was smiling a little. “If you change your team for the better as much as Holt changed us… I’ll be proud of you, for one. And you’d better be proud of you, too.” 

Amy sniffed, and rubbed her moist eyes in the gross, mascara-smudges everywhere way she would only be okay with around Jake. “You’re right. I’m being silly. But like someone very wise and totally promote-able said… as long as we’re with the right people, we can handle anything.” She started crawling towards him.”

“True,” he breathed. “And I think I’m with that person now. So, what would you like me to _handle_ first?”

“That’s what would you like me to handle, _Captain_ , to you.”


End file.
